When lightening strikes twice
by Chanel5
Summary: Alex and Jo's story of love, friendship, separation, and heartbreak. A reunion takes place when Jo finally takes a Job at Grey-Sloan Memorial hospital. Each chapter is set during different times in their lives over the course of 10 years. They remain in touch during all of that time.
1. Chapter 1 - Cant Stop

**A/N: I have had a few problems with uploading this story. Hopefully it works this time. I am sorry to the people who favourited this story before it was taken down.**

**Well I am back after much thought about a new story. This may not be everyone's cup of tea, as it deals with some things some readers may be against. I am trying something different this time too. I am not telling the story from beginning to end I am telling it by jumping around the different time periods of the relationship some chapters will be when they are together some will be when they are apart. I will be very interested in your feedback good or bad. It all helps to make me a better writer. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks Chanel.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Can't Stop**

Jo arrived home, expecting to find her apartment empty. Of course it would be she lived alone. She was surprised to see Alex sitting on her sofa. He had obviously let himself in. Her brain was telling her to ask him to leave, to tell him she was done, she couldn't, no she wouldn't do this anymore. Her heart and her body did the exact opposite though and she walked into his open arms. Not a word was exchanged. It never was. It had never needed to be. They always just knew.

They looked into each other's eyes before he leaned in to kiss her. She responded to the feel of his lips on hers and kissed him back with the same desire. As it always did, whenever they kissed it took on a life of its own. Jo's hands held his face and Alex's hands rested on her hips.

"I missed you." He whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

"You seen me at work today." She said with a small sigh as she enjoyed his kisses.

"You know what I mean." He said as he pulled away and took her hand and led her to the couch.

"How long have you been waiting?" Jo asked as she played with his hands that were resting in her lap.

"Not long. I've ordered some Thai food for dinner."

"Sounds good."

They had so much to talk about. There was so much that needed to be sorted out. But neither one of them wanted to bring it up. Complicated didn't begin to describe the situation they found themselves in six years after their first meeting.

Alex and Jo talked about everything except the huge white elephant in the room. They shared a connection of a similar upbringing or lack thereof depending on how you wanted to look at it. They shared a love of medicine, of surgery, of helping heel children. They had a bond that couldn't really be explained. Simply put they loved each other, regardless of everything else or was it in spite of everything else?

Dinner arrived and they ate out of the cardboard boxes. They talked about the day's events at the hospital; Alex made a couple of phone calls while Jo had a shower. Everything seemed so normal, so ordinary. Jo came back into the living room, dressed for bed.

She took Alex's hand and he stopped her. "I didn't come here for that." He said looking at her.

"I know." Jo replied simply and tugged on his hand again and led him to her bedroom.

"God Jo..." He said as he ran his hands through his short hair as he watched her take her black negligee off. He knew this was all kinds of wrong, he felt it everytime, for those brief moments, before they made love. But as soon as they kissed nothing else mattered. Jo was his addiction, and from what he could tell he was hers.

She smiled slightly and moved towards him. He closed the gap quickly and kissed her with such passion it took both of them by surprise. It wasn't long before he was naked too and they were on the bed together.

He kissed her neck and moved towards her breasts. He brushed his thumb over her left nipple and it hardened immediately. He would never tire of watching her body respond to his touch. He cupped her right breast and took that nipple into his mouth, be flicked his tongue across it before sucking on it lightly, eliciting a soft moan from Jo.

She held him close as he moved further down her body. Just as he got to her naval she stopped him.

"Alex, don't."

"Why?" He said caressing her face.

"It just feels selfish."

"Selfish? For me maybe, not for you. I just want to taste you. Please." He muttered as he kissed her mouth seeking a yes from her.

He continued kissing her as he trailed his hand down her side, then up and down the inside of her thigh. It was when he moved his hand in between her legs, and felt how ready she was for him, she moaned into his mouth giving her approval for him to do as he pleased with her body. He owned her in that respect. She knew she was weak when it came to him but she had long accepted that was just the way it was.

Alex settled between her legs and loved her in the most intimate way a man could love a woman. Jo was half sitting up against the pillows and headboard as Alex made love to her with his mouth, tongue and hands. As he tasted her and could feel her nearing the edge of orgasm he looked up to see her face glazed over in passion, she could feel him look at her and locked eyes with his as she watched his tongue work her over until she came with a scream of his name.

The sight of watching her come like that, because of him never ceased to please him.

He moved back up her body and kissed her on the mouth.

"See how good you taste. I am the selfish one baby. I can't get enough of you."

"Fuck Alex." She replied as she kissed him back and pushed him so she was now lying on top of him.

"Exactly. I need to be inside you now."

Jo eased down on top of Alex's hardness and began to move; both of them closed their eyes and got lost in the sensation that was each other. It had never been like this with anyone else. Before or after. Once they found their rhythm, Alex held Jo's hips and let her take control. She sat up straight and grinded into him.

"Babe...God...I'm so close." He muttered.

Jo leant down and kissed him with tongue in the same motion that she was moving up and down on top of him. Moments later, Alex grunted into her mouth as he came inside her. It always felt different with Jo. She made him come so much harder and so much longer than he had with anyone else.

Alex struggled to sit as Jo wrapped her legs around his waist, he kept pushing into her and moments later as he lightly bit her neck she came again, moaning in ecstasy.

They lay next to each other, heartbeats beginning to slow and breathing beginning to return to normal. Jo pulled the covers over them and Alex pulled Jo close to him as he spooned her from behind.

They lay in silence afterwards as they often did. Both knowing it was getting late and Alex would have to leave. It never got any easier and they were both in way to deep now to get out. But they continued to play the game.

Alex would stay until he thought Jo was asleep. Jo would make it easy for Alex and pretend she was asleep. When he left, she would roll over to his side and hug his pillow. Some nights well most nights after she heard his car leave she would cry herself to sleep. How had this become her life?

Jo peaked at the clock beside the bed it was eleven. He should have gone by now.

"Alex it's getting late." She said trying to sound casual.

"I know, I just don't want to leave you tonight."

Jo said nothing else. This part was always Alex's decision. She never asked him to stay, but she never asked him to leave either.

She woke around two in the morning and he was still holding her, quietly sleeping. It felt so right, him sharing her bed for the whole night, but she knew she had to wake him. He couldn't stay all night. A story would have to be made up as to why he was gone this long without a phone call or a text message.

"Babe." Jo said as she turned to wake him up.

"Mmm" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Alex, it's two in the morning."

Alex opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get his bearings. He was with Jo.

"I love you." He mumbled as he pulled her closer.

Jo always hated this part. It hurt so much. She couldn't say it back. He knew how she felt but she just couldn't say the words. It was better this way. She had to save something for her own self preservation.

"Alex, you have to go. Izzie will be wondering where you are. She will be worried." She said it quietly but it didn't matter how you said it. The impact was the same.

"I know. " He said, fully awake now and staring at the ceiling. Trying to find the strength to get up and leave the woman he truly loved.

It never got any easier. Alex knew he was an asshole, he knew Jo deserved so much more, so much better, but he couldn't let her go. Not a second time. If it had to end, Jo would have to be the one to do it, because Alex knew he didn't have the courage to do it. It made him feel pathetic and unworthy. He was a selfish prick who would never stop loving her.

* * *

**A/N: So please be kind and tell me what you think. Much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Distance Travelled

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I know some of you are not happy with the fact that Alex is having an affair with Jo. All is not as it seems it is far more complicated then that. So please don't be too critical about Alex and Jo. As I said in my notes in Chapter 1, this story is jumping all over the place in their relationship.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kate and Leah who continually give me support to keep going. So thanks girls**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Distance travelled**

**Second year.**

"Where has Alex gone?" Meredith asked George and Cristina.

"Who cares?" Cristina asked in reply.

"The guy is weird, probably gone off whoring around somewhere after Izzie dumped him." George said as he stuck another French fry in his mouth.

"I know Alex doesn't play well with others, but come on guys he is one of us. Shouldn't we be worried about him a little bit?" Meredith asked.

"Nope. Evil spawn." Cristina said, in between bites of her sandwich.

"I agree with Cristina." George said as he stuffed more food into his mouth as he knew he only had minutes before he had to get back to the pit.

Alex had forgotten how strong the sun could be. Living in Seattle for nearly two years had made him forget. He put his sunglasses on as he made his way to the closest empty taxi. He gave the driver Jo's address. God he needed to see her.

He had called Jo before he boarded the plane and she had told him where the spare key was hidden. He found it easily. Alex made a mental note to speak to her about it at some stage during his two day stay, she needed a better system. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her.

Alex made himself at home, looked in the refrigerator and laughed. It was as empty as his own refrigerator at home. He decided to go for a walk and get some food and beer. Jo wasn't planning on being home for at least another three hours.

The Santa Monica sun felt nice as he walked with a bag full of groceries back to Jo's small apartment. Maybe he could transfer his surgical residency? He desperately needed to get away from Seattle. What better place then here?

Jo arrived home and put her things down and squealed like a little girl as she ran into his arms. He hugged her tight, like he was hanging on for dear life.

"Hey, what is it?" Jo asked as she pulled back from him and searched his eyes for some kind of answer.

"Later?" He pleaded, as he walked into the kitchen returning with two beers.

"Okay." Jo said quietly and took the beer he offered her. She knew when to push and when to let him come to her. Alex would tell her, when he was ready.

"So how's things here?" Alex asked.

"Good." Jo replied.

"Made any friends yet?" Alex asked.

"No not really. What about you? Any progress with your group of Interns." She asked back.

"Nah." Alex simply replied. They both just got it. They didn't need lots of words to communicate. It had been like this ever since their initial meeting just over twelve months ago now.

"Any news on your mom, Aaron or Amber?"

"Not really. Kinda had to let go. You are the closest thing I have to family Jo."

"Yeah." Jo nodded her head in agreement. "I know. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life either." Jo finished.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. We are each other's family." Alex said as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. It didn't matter how bad things were, with Jo he felt like everything would work out. There was some sort of strength in being together, being united.

"What about that Izzie? Still sleeping with her?" Jo asked.

She hated herself for asking, hated herself for being jealous, and hated the thought of a name to put with a woman Alex was sleeping with. Alex tensed a little at hearing Izzie's name come from Jo's lips. He had always thought of the two as mutually exclusive. But he came running to Jo, for her special kind of comfort, so he had to tell her the truth.

"She dumped me." Alex said.

"Oh sorry." Jo said taking his hand. It felt inadequate but she really didn't know what else to say.

"Best bit is..." He paused as he took another mouthful of beer "She dumped me for a patient, who is going to die. Needs a heart transplant."

"Fuck." Jo muttered.

"Yeah."

"Alex that sucks. God how bad of a boyfriend were you? I mean if the near dead patient is a better option then you." Jo said trying to lighten the moment.

"Thanks Jo." He said glaring at her. He saw her smirking and then he started to laugh as well. It was the thing he loved best about Jo, her ability to make everything seem okay.

Jo took Alex's hands in hers and played with his fingers. She did this as a comfort thing for both of them. "I really am sorry, she doesn't deserve you." Jo whispered.

"Thanks, I screwed it up on my own though." He replied truthfully.

"Nobody's perfect."

Both of them had agreed a long distance romance would never work so they decided to remain good friends. Neither wanted to lose the friendship they had. It was just too important. It was the only healthy relationship either one of them had ever had.

A romantic relationship was never really established. Yes they gave it a half hearted attempt, but it never really got off the ground. As attracted to each other as they were, in every way possible physically, emotionally, intellectually not to mention the total respect they had for each other. They were always realistic about the logistics of a long distance relationship.

Neither of them was ready for that. Neither of them was ready for a serious relationship with anyone, especially with their work schedules, let alone throw in the complications of the distance of travel required to be together. Besides they both still had a lot of growing up to do. Alex and Jo were happy to just be in each other's lives. The rest would work itself out over time.

They spent the next few hours laughing and talking. Jo ordered a Pizza, Alex took a shower, they watched television. Everything was simple and easy nothing was complicated and they never felt any uncomfortable silences. Later Jo insisted Alex sleep with her instead of on the sofa as it wasn't very comfortable and had seen better days.

They brushed their teeth and lay in bed together. Jo rested her head in the crook of Alex's neck and took a deep breath. She missed that smell. The smell that she couldn't really define, it was just the smell of Alex.

Alex held Jo close. They fit together perfectly and he fell asleep easily for the first time in weeks. Jo felt his arms around her and sighed with content. As independent and strong as she was, sleeping next to Alex made everything right with her world.

Jo had never taken a sick day. But the next morning she decided it was worth it. God knew when she would get to see Alex again, so she took the opportunity to spend the day together.

Over lunch in a small cafe overlooking the ocean, they talked easily as they always did with brutal honesty.

"So you need to find a better hiding spot for your spare key."

"Alex you only found it because I told you were it was."

"The rock near the front door." He said rolling his eyes. "You idiot it is the first place people will look. Jeez and you call yourself a street kid." He continued.

"Hey I was a street kid. No one will look there because it is TOO obvious." Jo replied.

"Yeah well I'm not convinced. I don't wanna get a call from a hospital telling me you have been mugged in your own home."

"Yeah well I don't want to get a phone call telling me you have another Sexually Transmitted Infection either but we both know it's a real possibility that I will." Jo challenged.

"I should never have told you that. You are going to bring that up every single time you want to beat me in an argument." He said. "To be honest sex with that nurse was a huge mistake, it wasn't even good."

Jo rolled her eyes and finished her wine. "You are a bit of a man whore aren't you? And as such you should use protection. Only a dumb ass doesn't use condoms."

"Yeah, Yeah I know. I've learnt my lesson. Speaking of sex lives, do you have one these days?" Alex asked changing the focus onto Jo and off of him.

"Not really. I was seeing an ER doctor for a little while. His name is James; it just didn't quite work out." Jo said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why?" Alex asked. He didn't know why he asked. He really didn't want to know. The thought of another man touching Jo made him clench his fists. He knew he had no right what's-so-ever to feel like that but you can't help how you feel. He loved Jo in so many ways, it overwhelmed him at times, and he didn't quite know how to process all of it. Hell he didn't even know what it all meant. He was twenty six years old. He knew nothing about relationships, of any kind.

"He was nice enough, but I guess there just wasn't any spark." Jo said shrugging her shoulders again. If she was honest with herself, it was because James wasn't Alex. James just didn't get her the way Alex did. She was young, but began to doubt anyone ever would. The feelings she had for Alex transcended anything she had ever imagined. Sometimes they overwhelmed her so much she just didn't know what to do with them. So in true Jo fashion she ignored them and got on with her day.

They took a walk along the beach, every now and then they held hands for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being together. He was glad he came. A dose of Jo was just what he needed. She always had that effect on him. He felt much better and could return to Seattle and get on with things.

He decided not to bring up the idea he had about transferring to St Ambrose Hospital to work with Jo. The surgical program at Seattle Grace was the best in the country; he didn't want to throw that away. As time would go on, he would live to regret that decision.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I would like your feedback on this chapter.**


	3. Hospital Shooting

**A/N: It was brought to my attention by a friend that perhaps my description of the story didn't really detail what it is about. I hope the new description clears that up.**

**Anyway I go back to work tomorrow so I will go back to updating once a week but I had this finished so I thought I would update a little early.**

**Thanks again to all those kind reviews. It really does push me to continue and become a better writer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Hospital Shooting**

Jo eyes were wild with fear. She stood watching live news footage of a hospital shooting. Not just any hospital. The hospital was Seattle Grace Mercy West. The hospital her best friend her sometimes lover and her family worked.

_God Alex I need you to be okay. I need you to be okay because if you aren't okay I won't be okay either. I can't survive without you. I just know l can't._

Jo had been calling Alex's cell phone for hours now and it kept being diverted to message bank. That only made the panic worse for Jo.

_Something must have happened. He must have been shot. Why won't the news release the names? Alex has no family to notify, not anymore. Not since that bitch of a wife left him._

The only thing she could think to do next was call the hospital itself. That was going to prove a mission. The phone lines were jammed and no-one could make any inquires about loved ones. The only thing she could do was keep trying.

Jo went back into work; she was tempted to ask Dr Montgomery if she had any news. After all she worked at Seattle Grace for some time and her ex-husband still worked there. Ultimately Jo decided against this. She knew asking, would mean questions and she didn't want that. She didn't feel that explaining her long complicated history with Alex was anyone's business. Especially given Jo knew that Alex slept with Addison on at least one occasion.

Over the next two days, she heard nothing. She kept trying and was given the same message as she was not family they would not release any information.

"But if you just look up his records you will see I am listed as his emergency contact." Jo pleaded.

"Look love there is nothing I can do. We have to give his family the news first."

Jo hung up in frustration. She decided the only way to find out was go to the hospital herself. She went into work and spoke to Dr Cooper Fieldman her boss and explained she had a family emergency and would need three days off.

That afternoon, Jo boarded a flight for Seattle. She felt sick the entire time. If Alex hadn't survived she really wouldn't know what to do.

She took a cab to the hotel closest to the hospital, dropped her overnight bag off and headed straight to the hospital. Of course the media was still out the front but it had died down a little. Jo pushed her way into the hospital and asked many people to point her in the direction of the Paediatrics ward. Her plan was to find him there hopefully working. But at least if he was injured or worse they would be able to tell her where he was.

"Hi can I help you?" Arizona asked.

Jo had dreamed of meeting the woman who inspired her into a career in Paediatrics, this just wasn't how she wanted that meeting to go. She would worry about that later.

"Yes, I hope so. My name is Doctor Josephine Wilson; I am an old family friend of Dr Alex Karev's I need to know how he is. He is not answering his cell and no one in this hospital will tell me anything."

"Um, I think you better come into my office and sit down."

_Fuck this didn't sound good._

"What, what is it?" Jo stammered.

"Alex has been shot. He is stable; he is going to be okay. He is resting up in one of our surgical wards and you can go and visit him shortly. We have been unable to get in touch with any of his family as Alex has none listed."

"Yes but I am his emergency contact. Someone should have called me."

Arizona tapped away on the computer and brought up Alex's records, it was true a Dr Josephine Wilson was named as his emergency contact.

"I see that now. I am very sorry, it has been a little chaotic here as you could imagine. How about I take you up to see him now?" Arizona said in her kind way.

"That would be so great." Jo said smiling, relief washing over her.

Jo walked into Alex's room, he was lying in a hospital bed but he was awake. He had an IV line in and was being administered pain meds but he didn't look too bad.

"Jo, I'm sorry I lost my phone." He said.

"You're okay that's all I care about." She said as she walked over to his side of the bed and sat down next to him.

Alex took Jo's hand and held it; she leant over and kissed him. Arizona watched wondering for the millionth time just what was Alex Karev's story. Who was this mystery woman who Alex obviously adored? The feeling was mutual as far as Arizona could tell by the way Jo had been so worried earlier. Arizona slipped out of the room and returned back to the Paediatric ward without saying anything.

"Tell me what happened?" Jo asked, never letting go of his hand, She had always given and received comfort by playing with Alex's hands and fingers.

"Crazy guy blamed Shepherd for his wife dying. He wanted revenge. Shot a lot of people. Five I think."

"How long will you have to stay in hospital?"

"Hoping to go home tomorrow. I will have to have the bullet removed at some stage."

"Why not get it done now?"

"It's not urgent, more pressing cases."

"Alex..." Jo trailed off as tears of relief started rolling down her eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna be okay." He said, sitting up straighter and pulling her into his arms. "How long can you stay?" He asked.

"Three days. Do you want me to come to your house and look after you?" Jo asked.

"Really? After everything? You would do that?"

"God Alex you nearly died. I think I can overlook the fact you chose a selfish manipulating bitch to be your wife. I mean you have overlooked my many stupidities over the years."

"Plain English Jo. Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, dumb ass."

They both smiled for the first time.

Alex was released under strict instructions, of no strenuous activity, and plenty of rest. It also helped that he was in the care of a Doctor. So much was going on, Meredith was spending all her time between Derek's hospital bed and ensuring Lexie was okay, while Cristina was in the midst of her own personal breakdown. No-one was at the house to notice who was taking care of Alex.

"Will you stop fussing, I'm not an invalid." Alex said getting annoyed with Jo's constant checking.

"Which would you rather fussing or someone who doesn't give a shit?" She replied.

"I'm used to people not giving a shit."

"Well too bad, I do, so shut up. Do you want me to make you a sandwich or not?" Jo huffed.

"Yeah" he mumbled.

"Yeah what?"

"Oh for Christ sake! Yes please. I am not a kid on your ward, you know."

"Well right now you are acting like it. What do you want on your sandwich? You will eat all your crusts too." She added trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

"If I could get up of this sofa I would wipe that smirk off your face." He said, annoyed but finding it so refreshing that someone gave a damn; he just didn't know how to respond to it.

"Oh promises promises Alex." She sighed.

"Are you flirting with a patient?" He said in mock horror.

"Well it's a waste of time really because he has strict instructions of no strenuous activity."

Getting the green light Alex did get up from the sofa and walked over to Jo who was standing near the kitchen door. He put his arms around her and looked at her for a brief moment before kissing her. He pulled away and whispered in her ear "Just means you have to do all the work."

Jo grinned back at him. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to hurt you." She said sincerely.

"Oh I am sure." He replied, before kissing her again.

It always felt good, that first kiss again after being apart. God they had wasted so much time. But timing had never been on their side. They took what they could get when they could get it. One Day things would be different. Right now, all they cared about was the moment they were in. Alex was alive, he was going to be fine and Jo just wanted to feel him close to her.

They walked slowly up the stairs. They entered his bedroom and they made love slowly for the rest of the afternoon. It wasn't rushed; Jo had extended her stay for a week. They had time to be together, until he was well enough to look after himself. She kissed him passionately, so happy he was in her life. She really didn't know what she would do without him.

As they both neared another orgasm, they both moaned at the contact and Jo cried his name as she came hard, like she always did with him. He followed seconds later, grasping her hips to stop her from moving. She slowly moved off him and lay next to him.

"I love you." He said quietly, before kissing her lightly.

"I love you too." She said so easily but quickly added "Do you want that sandwich now?" It was the first thing she could think of.

Jo and Alex they didn't do emotions this was the first time those words had been said to each other for a very long time. They were out there but there was no need to make a big deal about them. Neither of them wanted things to get weird.

"Why don't we order in instead? We can go downstairs and watch a movie?" He added. Alex also didn't want things to get weird so he tried to downplay it too.

However he couldn't believe how easily he said those three words he didn't think he was capable of saying ever again. But then again this was Jo. The woman deep down he had always known was the one.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I welcome your feedback. Also if there is something you would like to read that you think is significant to their history please just let me know and I will do my best to put it in.**


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who are still reading this story. I thank all of you who review it is very much appreciated. This Chapter is when our favourite star crossed lovers first meet. I hope you like it. I'm not going to lie, this chapter was difficult to write. Anyway I hope it lives up to some of your expectations.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Meeting**

Alex first saw her sitting at the bar. She was a stunning brunette, gorgeous long legs, and well basically she was just insanely hot. She was also alone. He decided that come hell or high water he was getting her into bed tonight. Maybe this surgical conference wasn't going to be so bad after all. Let's face it the only reason he volunteered to come was that no one else wanted too and he had never been to Las Vegas before.

"What's wrong princess? Didn't get the room you wanted?" Alex asked. Okay not a great start he could tell by the way she glared at him.

Jo sighed before adding. "Take a hike asshole."

"Feisty. I like that."

"Too bad I don't like smart asses." She replied.

"Let me buy you a drink and I can tell you just how smart I actually am."

"And why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Because I think if you give me a chance you will probably like me."

"Is that right? Okay then give it your best shot." Jo replied. Hey the guy was hot, sure he knew he was hot but he was so damn sexy. A little flirtation never hurt anyone, besides what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, wasn't that the saying.

"So I can keep calling you Princess or you could tell me your real name."

"It's Jo, and believe me I am far from a Princess."

"I'm Alex. And I am glad you aren't an uptight Princess."

In spite of Alex's obvious arrogance and over the top confidence Jo found herself laughing and enjoying his company.

They called it a night as they had to sign in for the conference the next morning by eight am. Alex found himself really liking this woman, she was easy to talk to, told it like it was and he felt like they had something in common. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was definitely something, some sort of inner strength and courage about her that he recognised in himself. He could wait this out. By the end of the three days he would have her in his bed.

Jo found Alex incredibly sexy, and he made her laugh, which was no mean feat. It took a lot to make Jo smile, let alone laugh. She was quite serious about her studies and was not going to let anything distract her from that. Not even the very hot guy who had been outrageously flirting with her all night. Mind you she had not done anything to discourage him, she flirted right back. Tonight however, she was not going to sleep with him. She was here to learn.

Alex had mentioned he was interested in Mark Sloan's presentation on plastic surgery as his speciality. Jo hadn't made her mind up yet but was leaning towards trauma as hers.

The next morning, they met at the sign in table and then sat together for the days presentations. The morning session consisted of a presentation from Naomi Bennett on Gynaecology and reproductive techniques. Mid Morning, Mark Sloan on Plastic Surgery. After Lunch an Army Surgeon by the name of Teddy Altman gave a very interesting presentation on Trauma care in situations not conducive to a hospital. The last presentation of the day was by Arizona Robbins.

Alex and Jo were sitting at a table with some other interns from all over the country at the end of the days' presentations.

"Who impressed you the most?" One Intern asked.

"Arizona Robbins." Alex and Jo said at the same time. They both looked at each other in amazement.

"Ped's really. No thanks Trauma is where it's at. Kick ass or what? How awesome was some of the stuff she did in Iraq?" The guy said before walking away.

Once he was out of the ear shot Alex said "I never even considered Ped's."

"Me neither. Arizona Robbins is just a freakin' rock star." Jo said.

"Settle down." He said. "I hear she likes women so you might be in with a chance." Alex said with a smirk.

"Oh not like that jerk, she is just so great. What she has done. Wow such an inspiration. I can't wait for my Paediatric rotation to start now." Jo said.

"Yeah." He said taking a mouthful of his beer. "I'm kinda looking forward to that one now too. I was dreading Ped's just as much as the Gynie squad. Now Ped's not so much. Robbins she is pretty awesome."

"Right. She just does the most amazing surgeries. I would love to be able to help kids like that one day. I love how she calls them tiny humans."

"Such a chick thing to say." Alex said rolling his eyes before he continued "I was disappointed in Sloan. It is all about the money for him." Alex said.

"I can't believe you didn't have that figured out before today."

"I guess. Some of the stories about when Robbins worked in Africa were just amazing. That's the important stuff not fixing a spoilt rich kids nose for her sixteenth birthday." Alex said.

"It's a shame that there isn't a program for the sick kids in this country that get forgotten about. Like kids in the foster system." Jo said quietly, remembering how bad her asthma was as a child, and no-one giving a shit until her attacks threatened her life and a diagnosis was finally given.

Something in the way Jo said that, something about the way the light went out in her eyes made Alex wonder if she too had been stuck in the system just like he had. He didn't really tell anyone about his life, nor did he ask people about theirs. Something about her, something about that look in her eyes made him ask.

"You're right. Are you speaking from experience?"

"Yeah."

"How many?" He followed up.

"Twelve. I was dropped off at a fire station. I think I was a few days old." Jo had never just given that information away. There was something about him, which made her let her guard down."

"For me it is Seventeen."

"Seventeen? Wow." Jo said quietly.

"My brother, sister and I were taken away from our parents; father was a heroin addict, mother a schizophrenic. We all got separated." Alex said easily.

"So that's it." Jo said.

"What?"

"I knew we had something in common, besides wanting to be surgeons."

Alex gave Jo a strange look. "I thought so too, which is weird because I usually don't care enough to consider other people's feelings."

"Me neither." She said smiling at him.

Over the next two days both Alex and Jo agreed that Paediatrics was for them. They attended other presentations, but they were only really interested in what Dr Robbins had to say. They spent time together when the presentations were over and become quite close in a short period of time.

On the last night in Las Vegas, before they had to fly home and go their separate ways Alex and Jo went out for dinner. Neither of them indulged in fancy food, as they had never eaten it before, so they went to a low key Italian restaurant and ate pasta and drank red wine. They walked back to the Hotel they were staying at holding hands.

Under normal circumstances Jo would be extremely nervous at this stage of the "date" but Alex made it easy. She had never felt so at ease with anyone before especially a male. She knew what was going to happen next, when they got to the Hotel but instead of shying away from it, she had butterflies in her stomach, in anticipation.

Alex normally wouldn't have had to work so hard to get a woman into bed. Hell he wouldn't waste his time; he just would have found an easier target. But Jo was worth the effort. Yes she was hot, but there was more to it than that. Dare he say she was special? Dare he say she was worth more than a quick fuck? That Jo could be the real deal. The one?

Alex did not want to think about that right now, after all Alex Karev did not do romance. He wasn't about to start now, he doubted Jo would be the type of woman who would believe that flowery crap if it was to come out of his mouth anyway. Like him she had seen the harder side of life. She had already told him she never believed in fairy tales even as a kid. She never really believed in happily ever after. That really only ever happened in romance novels or movies. Which she admitted to indulging in, however knew it wasn't real, well not real in the world she lived in anyway.

They held hands as they went up in the elevator to the floor they were both staying on. No words were said, they weren't needed, they both knew what was about to happen and they were both more than okay with that.

Alex slid the card in the door to unlock it, so they could get into his to his room. Jo followed him inside. Their lips met a little nervously, but soon that ended as Alex tightened his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer, the kiss deepened as Jo's arms reached around his neck. Alex pulled back a little and looked into her eyes, she nodded slightly and they began to undress each other in between heated kisses full of passion. His open mouth kissed her neck as she moaned allowed in his ear.

Silence descended in the room, with the exception of their heavy breathing. They both realised separately that this was the beginning of a very long journey that they would take together. This wasn't just about sex or release or self gratification; it felt different which felt exciting and scary all at the same time.

_Is this what people crap on about? Is this what making love is supposed to be like? Do I have feelings for Alex? No! I can't its ridiculous. I don't have time for that. _ Jo thought to herself as her orgasm faded and her heart rate and breathing returned to normal.

_What the fuck was that? I don't let feelings get in the way of good sex. I do not have feelings for her. No! That is just stupid. I can't, shit like that is for other people._ Alex stared at the ceiling, his body still tingling after what he could only describe as one of if not the most intense orgasm of his life.

Without him even noticing he took her hand in his and began to play with her fingers. Something both of them would continue to do with each other on and off for the rest of their lives. Neither of them knew if it was a security thing, a comfort thing or something else entirely. All they did know was that it felt comfortable and natural.

Jo lay her head on Alex's chest, and could hear his steady heartbeat. It was a sound that would always bring her comfort over the ensuing years. She had the best night sleep she could remember ever having; sleeping in the warmth of his embrace, her skin against his with nothing separating them.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said I really struggled writing this chapter and I tried really hard to keep them in character. Hope I did them justice. It did get a bit mushy at the end. lol. Please be kind and review.**


	5. Jo's Heartbreak

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your support. I really appreciate it. To a guest reviewer who asked if Alex and Jo were end game. The answer is OF COURSE!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Jo's Heartbreak**

Jo hung up the phone, staring into space. How could it end like this? How could he tell her over the phone? Yes she kept pushing, he was scarring her by the way he asked her to visit him, he never begged or pleaded for anything. Alex Karev had far too much pride for that. But he had, he begged her to meet him in Oregon. Meet him at the place they had often met at over the years, the small Bed and Breakfast in Eugene Oregon. Years ago they had agreed that it was close to half way, so when they could they would meet there. Some times as lovers, others just as friends.

The fact that the sound of his voice pleaded with her to do as he asked, made her sick with nerves. She had to know now, there was just no way she could organise two days off at such short notice and not know what was so urgent. In the end he told her.

"Jo please I don't want to tell you over the phone."

"Well Alex you are really scaring me, what is it?"

"Izzie has stage IV cancer."

"Oh" Jo said. Whilst she had sympathy for her best friend whose on again more off again girlfriend was dying Jo had to admit she was slightly relieved. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can organize to come up in a week or so if you need my support."

"No Jo that's not it. Fuck I am so sorry..."

"Alex...What's going on?"

"Jo I know we had so many plans, we were going to figure it all out eventually..."

"ALEX Spit it out." Jo said the rise in her voice not one of anger it was one of pure terror.

"Izzie is dying and all she wants is to get married."

"Oh my God." Jo's voice said just above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Jo. I just...I just have to do this. It's the right thing... I have treated her badly over the years, I mean it's her dying wish."

"Yeah." Jo said her voice deflated, betrayed, hurt.

"Jo please, I don't expect you to understand or anything like that I just need you to know this doesn't change how important and special you are to me."

"Sure." Again a deflated voice replied.

"Jo please say something."

"Alex there is nothing to say. I am just going to need some time. Don't contact me for a while." Jo said her voice beginning to shake as she could feel the first of many tears begin to prick her eyes.

"Jo..." Alex pleaded one last time before he heard the other end of the phone disconnect.

Right now in this very moment she was pretty sure she didn't want to see him again. Well not for a very long time anyway. The pain was too much, but like any shock, the reality of it all wouldn't truly sink in for a little while yet.

Jo's world as she knew it was going to spiral out of control. Alex's presence in her life was constant, had been for six years now. Now, now it felt like she had lost everything. Was there ever going to be any coming back from that? Her heart was racing and she could feel the panic starting to rise. She began to pace around her living room. He breathing was becoming ragged. God she was going to have an asthma attack!

Jo searched through her bathroom cabinet and found her ventilator she hadn't needed it for some time but right now, she did. Jo inhaled and gave herself a pep talk.

_You've been let down before, Jo – face it your whole life, you have been let down, and you just need to suck it up. But it is Alex, we have something real, something unique I just don't know how to be in a world that he isn't a part of._

Jo's heart started to hurt. A dull ache. A dull ache that she would feel for a long time. She went and lay on her bed, turned out the light and hoped she could sleep. All she hoped was she would be able to wake up in the morning and all of this would be a bad dream.

* * *

Alex stared into the phone. Jo had hung up quietly. She hadn't slammed it down, she never yelled, she never screamed. She didn't have too. The yelling, the name calling that he could handle. The catch in her voice, the uncertainty, the doubt, the quivering voice that was holding back tears, that he couldn't handle. But he was stuck. What could he do? It was all too late he had destroyed everything in a matter of minutes. He didn't know if he wanted to punch the wall or get mind numbingly drunk. _Perhaps both?__  
_

_Fuck! Why did I tell her over the phone? I should have stood strong; I should have said nothing and just flew down to Santa Monica. Instead I've lost the best thing that has ever happened to me. Selfish asshole, what about Jo? You've lost the best thing in your life because of what you did. You deserve to feel like shit. You deserve for her to never forgive you._

Meredith found Alex hiding out in an on call room.

"Hey what are you doing in here? Izzie is looking... Alex what's wrong?"

"I'm an asshole." He mumbled, staring at the picture of Jo smiling on his phone. He quickly put it in his pocket.

"Alex, you are a great guy, you are giving Izzie everything she has ever wanted."

"Yeah, thanks to you and Derek."

"Well come on, the wedding she was planning was never for Derek and me. That isn't for us."

"Yeah, well it's not really for me either."

"I know it's not. But you are putting your needs second to those of a woman you love who is dying."

"Love?" Alex arched his eyebrows as he looked at Meredith.

"Yes love Alex. You have always loved Izzie in one way or another. Now you are selflessly marrying her, knowing that she has a good chance of not surviving this cancer."

"Your right Mer. I love her in some way. It's just..." Alex trailed off. What was he thinking, he couldn't unload onto Meredith. It wouldn't be fair. It would be betraying Jo. This was his problem, he had created it, he was neck deep in the shit, and he had to find a way out. Unloading to Meredith wouldn't be fair.

"It's just what Alex?" Meredith asked. She could see that something was bothering Alex.

"Nothing, It's just I'm worried about Iz that's all. It's gonna get rough."

"Yeah it is. All we can do is support each other." Meredith said giving his shoulder a squeeze as she made her way to the door of the on call room.

"Thanks Mer." He muttered.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do." She said giving Alex a small smile as she left.

Meredith had become a good friend over the years, but what he had with Jo, well that was sacred to him. That was something he had put a priceless tag on years ago and didn't want to taint, blemish or belittle in any way. Alex felt if he told Meredith about his relationship with Jo then he would be doing just that. Besides Meredith's loyalty would lie with Izzie anyway, as it should.

He eventually got up and made his way to check on his patients, check on his fiancé – God that word sounded weird even to his own ears. He was then planning on going home. He would try to call Jo again, but was pretty sure he knew her well enough to know that she would not pick up the phone. He had to respect her. He had to give her time.

Alex could imagine Jo lying on her bed, tossing and turning feeling as though yet another person had let her down, walked out of her life, left her alone. And not just anyone HIM. They had promised each other years ago to be each other's family. They had promised each other that they would always be there for each other. She was his God damned emergency contact, his next of kin. Now he was pretty sure he had destroyed the best thing in his life.

And for what? Well he had treated Izzie badly over the course of their on again off again relationship. But then again Izzie had done her fair share of hurt to him as well. No time to dwell on any of that now. What's done is done. He was marrying Izzie. He didn't even really propose, the idea just come about because Meredith and Derek decided that Izzie was organising her dream wedding not Meredith's. So it made sense that Alex step up and do the right thing.

Do the right thing for whom though? Sure he had feelings for Izzie, just not the type of feelings that should result in a marriage. He cares for her, hell on some level he is sure he loves her. Just not like how he loves Jo. Josephine Wilson that was the woman he loved beyond measure. He was pretty sure that wouldn't change, however he was pretty sure though that the heartache he had caused Jo today, that would most certainly change her love for him.

* * *

The weeks rolled on and Jo went to work, she came home, showered, studied, ate something and went to bed and tried to sleep. Then she would get up and do it all again the next day. Every now and then she would find time and fit in a run. Running was good, it exhausted the body and she could sometimes catch at least five hours sleep on those nights.

Jo's heart still had that dull ache and she was beginning to become accustomed to it. She didn't like it of course, but it was a reminder to guard herself at all times. So for now it was welcomed. It made her remember what happened, served as a shield so she would never let anyone into her heart again.

Jo was attractive so she was used to being asked out on dates. In the past she had mostly turned them down. However four months after Alex's phone call and subsequent marriage, Jo was lonely. She missed her twice weekly phone calls with Alex, she missed his funny text messages, and she missed him. So when the newest Doctor working at St Ambrose in the Gynaecology department asked her out she turned him down at first, as that was her knee jerk reaction. He was persistent though.

"Jo one drink that is all I'm asking?" He said flashing his beautiful smile.

"Oh alright." She replied smiling back.

"Great. How about after we both finish later this afternoon?" He didn't want to give her a chance to change her mind.

"Sure Jason that would be great. Meet you here in the lobby at six."

"Perfect." He replied flashing that brilliant smile again.

If Jo thought her heartache was bad now, it was nothing compared to what was to come over the next eighteen months.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know this chapter wasn't very happy but you have to have some drama right! Please be kind and review**


	6. Oregon

**A/N: A guest reviewer asked about the timeline. I guess I hadn't thought that through very well. I am basically just writing as if each season of Greys is a year. So Season 10 is 10 years from when they first met. I hope that helps a little bit. This chapter is set only 3 months after they met at the conference in Las Vegas. **

**Another reviewer asked if they could see more recent chapters. I am happy to say the next chapter is called First Day. That will be Jo's first day at Grey/Sloan Memorial Hospital.**

**Again Thank you so much for all of your continued support of this story. For sticking with this new way of writing for me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Oregon**

Jo and Alex had talked on the phone and had finally managed to have a whole weekend off at the same time. They decided to meet half way or as close to what they thought was half way at a Bed and Breakfast in Eugene Oregon.

They had met three months ago, yet it seemed like they had known each other for years. They spoke on the phone twice a week and sent each other text messages throughout their busy days. Both of them were looking forward to being in a locked bedroom together for two whole days.

Alex arrived first and sat impatiently on the small sofa at the foot of the bed. He surveyed the room, it looked romantic and in his opinion way over the top. A canopy bed, smelly things in vases and bowls, Victorian furniture, whatever the fuck that was, and pretty little soaps and candles in the bathroom with a corner spa bath. Alex sat reading the brochure. _Victorian furniture – Just looks like old crap to me._

Jo arrived about thirty minutes later. Alex unlocked the door. A slow smile spread across both their lips as they took in the sight of each other for the first time in three months.

Jo dropped her bag and ran into his arms. She pulled back briefly before any words were said his mouth was on hers. The kiss was hard and passionate, almost desperate. His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned easily as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him closer. Alex let his arms graze down the side of her body before pulling her body flush against his.

"I've missed you." Jo managed to say as she broke the kiss.

"I've missed you too." Was Alex's simple reply.

"This room is so beautiful." Jo said taking a look around the room.

"Really? You don't think it's a bit much?" He asked surprised.

"Well of course it's a bit much, that's why I love it." She said as she walked around the room and into the bathroom.

Alex rolled his eyes as he realised that as perfect as Jo was he sometimes forgot that underneath all her bravado she was still a woman. And women love all of this stuff.

"Oh My God Alex, did you see the bath?" Jo called out.

"Yeah, think we can use it?" He said as he walked into the en-suite.

"One step ahead." Jo said.

Alex walked in and saw Jo leaned over the bath filling it up. He stood and admired her.

"You have a great ass. Anyone ever tell you that." He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, and pass me the bubble bath."

Alex was about to argue that he didn't really want to smell like a flower garden after his bath but decided against it. If Jo wanted to have sex in the spa bath then who was he to complain about whatever flowery smell the bubble bath would provide. Small sacrifice he figured.

He walked towards her and began to kiss her much slower this time. His mouth moved to her neck and he kissed her just below her ear, as Jo held him close she started to tug at his t-shirt that she wanted off.

Soon they were naked and stepping into the bath for two. They sat together kissing and touching each other. His hands moved over her body, his need becoming more urgent. He had ached for her body for three long months now, he promised himself that he wouldn't be too rough, he wanted to take things slow this time, do it right. All of that just left his mind as she was so soft, wet and warm next to him, meeting his kisses with the same level of desperation as his own. Damn it there was no way he was going to be able to slow things down. Not when she was doing that thing with her tongue, and stroking him with the warm water adding extra feeling.

Alex was lost in a world of pure pleasure. He had had sex with countless women but it had never been like this. Never been so desperate, so needy, he had always been able to be in control but with Jo it was just a primal urge to claim her as his own. He wasn't proud of that fact, it was just the way it was. He couldn't explain it and right now was not the time to analysis it.

"I'm sorry Jo; I just can't keep my hands off you." He said as he continued to allow his hands to do as they pleased. All he could feel was the softness of her breasts as his thumb moved over one nipple. His other hand could feel the heat and tightness between her legs, he was damn sure just touching her like this could make him come.

"I don't want you to stop." She whispered as she moved and straddled his lap. "Don't ever stop."

"Jo" Alex muttered as he pulled her on top of him, suckling at her neck.

Within moments Jo could feel Alex grow even harder and she positioned herself above him and then lowered onto his erection. Alex moaned and Jo sighed as she began to move slowly up and down. The water lapped around them providing a heady scent of sex and floral bubble bath. As the feeling became more and more desperate, Jo increased her movements as Alex held her hips, he kissed her neck before moving to her mouth, his tongue moved in and out of her mouth to mirror what was happening below the water. The sensation of both brought them both undone and within moments they both reached a screaming orgasm.

They sat side by side, once their breathing and heart rate returned to its normal position. Jo put her head to the side and looked at him.

"Wow." She said smiling.

"Yeah" He replied, he wasn't smiling so much as smirking.

"Jerk" Jo said as she hit his shoulder. "You don't have to look so pleased with yourself."

"Too bad. I am pleased with myself. Let's get out of here and get dry. Then I want to do all kinds of things to you in that very big bed."

"Sounds very good, but I am starving. I haven't eaten all day."

"Okay. Food first. You're gonna need it. I plan on not letting you leave this room for two days."

"Mmm, now that sounds just about perfect to me." She said as she slowly got out of the bath making sure Alex got a good eyeful.

Alex made a last ditch attempt to pull her back but was too late. She turned around and slowly wrapped the big white towel around her.

"You are an awful tease you know that."

"No, I'm only teasing now because I plan on letting you do all kinds of things to me in that very big bed, after you get me food. And then if I am really satisfied I have some things I would like to do to you too. Things I am pretty sure you will like." Jo said giving Alex her own version of a sexy smirk.

"Deal." Alex said. Now it was his turn to get out. But Alex did it as quickly as possible and looked for the phone so he could order any kind of food that would deliver immediately if not sooner.

Pizza was the quickest option and arrived fifteen minutes later. They both sat crossed legged on the big bed eating Pizza. Jo put on the bathrobe; Alex was not going to be caught dead in that so he put his jeans back on and nothing else.

"So tell me, how are things going in Santa Monica." Alex asked in between bites of Pizza.

"Good I guess. I start my Ped's rotation in six more weeks. I am really looking forward to it. The Attending's name is Cooper Freedman. I have met him twice now he seems nice. What about you?"

"I won't be doing Ped's until next year I don't think. At the moment I am in Nero. It's okay but not really where I wanna be."

"No. That's how I feel about Ortho; I am in my second week of that now. All I seem to do is read X-rays.

"When we are both Attending's, we can open our own Practice." Alex said.

"I know. Where though? I don't think I could stand all the rain you get in Seattle."

"No, we won't open there. I don't know somewhere new. Plenty of time to think about that."

"Once we are established and we can afford it, we can do pro-bono work for foster agencies." Jo said.

"Yeah, but Jo I think I know you well enough to say, you can't get too attached."

"I know and I won't. I promise. Getting emotional and attached doesn't help. Not in the long run. They need Doctors who can fight the battle for them, not cry. Tears won't help them."

"Good we are on the same page then." Alex said taking a mouthful of beer.

"Yes. It is a way off but we have a plan. We just need to survive the next five or six years so we can make it become a reality." Jo said plainly.

"We will. Just like us we have to be patient and realise that we can't be together until we have finished our Residency."

"I know. We have to be realistic, a long distance romance isn't really going to work, but I would rather you be my best friend and in my life then not at all." Jo said sensibly.

"God that is why I know you are the one. I love you Jo. I do. You are reasonable and practical and you get me. It is silly to think we can be exclusive when we can't see each other." Alex said a little in awe of the beautiful woman beside him.

"I love you too. I also know that we will be together forever someday, well eventually. It just can't be right now. But that doesn't mean we can't plan for the future. I know I want to be with you. I know I want to share my life with you. I want to open that practice one day and work with you, we have the same goals. " Jo said quite simply and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah we do. You are like my other half." He said quietly, quite surprised by the sudden rush of emotions he felt for her.

Both of them knew that no matter what, whatever was going to be thrown their way, they would deal with it as it happened. They just both knew that one day, someday, eventually they would have those dreams. A life together, a practice together and helping the system that in some ways failed them, but in others gave them the strength to fight and to become the people that they were.

"I don't know about your other half, but I know you are the most important person in my life." Jo said looking straight into his eyes.

"That goes without saying." Alex replied back.

He took her hand and played with her fingers. Jo held his other hand tight. They kissed briefly before moving the pizza box to the floor and began doing all of the things they had talked about doing to each other over the phone for the past three months.

Plans were in place, for sometime in the future, neither of them knew just what obstacles were going to stand in their way. Would their love, commitment and plans be enough to withstand anything?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I thought Jo and Alex could use a little happy after Jo's heartbreak last chapter. Please be kind and review!**


	7. First Day

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story. I have decided to put which season the chapter is set to make things easier for readers as far as the time line in concerned.**

**Guest: In the first chapter I realised it should be 9 years after the first meeting. Just like Jo came into the show in season 9, she starts working at the hospital then too. This is that chapter.**

**I hope it all makes sense. Thanks again**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – First day**

**Set beginning of Season 9**

Jo was nervous. She knew she was a good doctor but still... Cooper had given her a brilliant written reference and a glowing verbal one via phone with Arizona Robbins. But it was D Day. She was going to start working at a hospital that was owned and run by Doctors. The rules were different and Alex wasn't really being helpful.

"Stop worrying. It's all good." He repeated whenever she tried to voice her concerns.

"It's all right for you. You have been working with Doctor Robbins for years now."

"I hate to break it to you, but she isn't perfect."

"Take that back!" Jo said in mock horror.

"God Jo, you won't last a minute if you go in with the hero worship thing in your eyes."

"I don't have that look." Jo said indignantly as she smoothed out her pencil skirt.

"Yeah you kinda do." He said laughing. "Come on you look fine, we are gonna be late."

"I know you like to be a jerk, but today please I need you to be more like someone else and less like you."

"What? I thought you liked me?" Alex said sarcastically before rolling his eyes.

"I do, just not today. Today I need you to be someone who has feelings and actually gives a shit and cares about his best friend of nearly nine years." She replied with equal sarcasm.

"Oh whatever, get in the car." He said smiling behind her back.

He was so glad she was here. He knew it would take time to make Jo trust and feel safe again but she was living with him now, he was able to work with her and see her every day, he was happy to wait, happy to settle for her being in his life every day. The rest would take care of itself in time.

"Doctor Wilson it is so good to see you again." Arizona said in her chirpy voice. "I am sure you will settle in just fine."

"Thanks it's great to be here. I have read all of your papers, and the work you have done in Africa is just so inspiring. I have been in awe of your work since I first heard you speak at a Conference when I was an Intern." Jo said trying not to gush too much.

"Oh wow really. That is so sweet of you to say." Arizona replied smiling at her newest staff member.

"I would love the chance to do some work in Africa one day."

"Well I'm sure that will be an absolute possibility. Alex has been a huge help in getting some children from Africa here to have life saving surgery."

"Yes but it was all your idea." Jo said refusing to let Arizona be modest or acknowledge that Alex played any part in the success of it.

"Okay Jo, I think it's time to get to work." Alex said. Taking Jo by the arm he led her away. Once they were a far enough distance away Alex made the comment, "I thought you would at least try to hide how much you idolize her."Alex said smirking.

"Oh God I made a fool of myself didn't I?" Jo said.

"Yeah, you kinda did." He said trying not to laugh.

"Crap, this is not how I wanted today to start."She replied putting her hands over her face.

"No. No God Jo don't do that. It's good. You were fine. I'm only teasing. Sorry I need to be a good friend today." He said smiling softly.

"Yes! Be a good friend." She replied, smiling back at him. "Show me what's next." Jo added before taking his hand for a brief moment to steady her nerves.

Alex walked a fine line, between caring and being over protective. He took his cues from Jo. If she needed to feel one of his hands squeeze hers than he could do that. If she needed some space he could do that too. He grabbed a few of the easier case files and slowly eased Jo in to the way the ward ran.

The morning raced by and Jo went with Alex on rounds and met some patients. Alex was very mindful of how nervous Jo was. He knew she had been through a lot in the last six months and was just trying to be there for her without getting on her nerves by hovering too much. The last thing he wanted to do was make her second guess her strength and independence.

"Hi I am Doctor Ross." Shane said extending his hand to Jo.

"Hi I am Doctor Wilson." Jo replied shaking his hand.

Alex was filling in a chart and watched casually. If Ross got too close or did anything to spook Jo Alex was there to make sure it didn't go too far. He knew that Jo could handle herself and if he went over and interrupted, played the role of protector, she would be furious. He had to let her handle things, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"If there is anything you need, just let me know." Shane Ross said with a hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Thanks. I will" Jo replied, releasing her hand from his.

By late afternoon, Jo was exhausted. It had been a long time since she had worked, especially at the pace that was required. She had spent most of the morning on the ward; however she assisted Alex in the simple tonsillectomy of a five year old girl. Then she had spent some time in the NICU seeing the differences in how it ran compared to what she had been used to.

At the end of the day, Jo was in the Attending's lounge when Meredith and Cristina arrived.

"Hi Jo. How did your first day go?" Meredith asked.

"Good thanks Meredith." Jo replied still getting used to Alex's friends.

"There you are." Alex said as he walked in. He took one look at Jo and realised that she was exhausted.

Cristina and Meredith exchanged a look. It was very odd that Alex seemed so tense.

"Let' go grab a drink." Cristina suggested.

"Sorry Jo and I have dinner reservations." Alex said, looking at Jo.

"I forgot. I'll be two minutes." Jo said as she grabbed her street clothes and moved into another room to get changed.

"Possessive much!" Cristina said.

"Don't start." Alex warned.

"You start ordering her around like that, you won't have her long." Meredith added.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Please just leave it."

"Okay, but when your cave man attitude blows up in your face don't blame us." Meredith finished as Jo walked back into the room.

"Enjoy dinner." Cristina said as she left the room.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Jo added with a smile.

Once they were alone, Alex sat down with Jo and took her hand. "Jo, James said not to overdo it. You have been here twelve hours, you look exhausted."

"Alex don't. I am just trying to fit in. James also said it was important that I get back to my life as soon as I could. I know you care but I'm okay."

"Well you don't look okay. Come on. Let's get you home and we will grab some dinner on the way. Then you can just fall into bed when you are ready."

"Fine." Jo conceded. He was right she was tired far too tired to argue anyway.

They picked up some Chinese food on the way home, and then sat on the sofa and ate dinner. They talked briefly about the day, before Jo went and had a shower while Alex cleaned up.

When Jo didn't come back downstairs, he went looking for her. She was asleep in his bed, a sight that made him very happy. Even though they were not having sex, Jo sleeping next to him every night and being able to hold her felt far more intimate. Sex would happen when it happened. He was prepared to wait for that. She was safe, well and back in his life for good. Right now that was all that mattered to him.

He went and had a shower, before sliding into bed next to her. Alex dimmed the bedside table light and smiled as Jo slept. The physical bruises had finally faded; the emotional and mental ones still needed some time. Together they would work on those. This time he was not going to let anything come between them. How wrong Alex was.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please be kind and let me know what you thought.**


	8. Alex's Heartbreak

**A/N: Thank you again everyone for your continued support of this story. The story has 15 chapters in total so hopefully everything will start to fall into place.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Alex's Heartbreak**

**Set at the end of Season 6**

It had been six months since Jo had spoken to Alex. She still hurt, however Alex had tried so many times to explain, that she finally met him in Oregon three weeks earlier, and allowed him to tell her everything.

But now he was standing in front of Jo's apartment in Santa Monica, hoping that time was on their side. Alex didn't really know what to expect. Sure Jo had finally come around and understood why he married Izzie. Jo even consoled him when he explained everything that had happened. How Izzie left leaving him with the hospital bills, divorce papers and a nasty speech about not believing him. After everything Alex had done for her, Izzie had proved in that moment that she had never entirely trusted him. For that Jo felt nothing but compassion and hurt on Alex's behalf.

He was nervous, standing at the front of her apartment. Maybe now it was their turn. Finally there was nothing to get in the way of them being together. He was thirty two years old now. He was ready, he wanted Jo, and he no longer wanted to wait for "Someday". Timing had always been against them. Perhaps now it wouldn't be. Perhaps the dreams of opening their own practice, doing some Pro-Bono work for the Foster Care system could work. He just needed to make her see. Make her see that he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

Was Jo in the same place as he was? Was that guy Jason still in the picture? He hadn't met him but Jo had told him they had been off and on since he married Izzie. He knew he had no right to question that, but he had a gut feeling the guy had taken advantage of Jo's vulnerable state at the time. Or was that simply because he had already made up his mind he didn't like Jason? That he would not like anyone she chose to spend her life with.

Jo tried to stay angry, but what was the point? She knew she loved Alex. He had done what he had to do. Underneath Alex's tough exterior, he was a good man. He married a woman he cared for. He did what he thought was right. One of the reason's she did love him was his staunch loyalty to those he cared for. Alex wouldn't be the man she loved if he were any other way.

Alex had been burnt but he was free now, nothing was going to get in his way of winning back Jo's trust. Once he had gained that, he would convince her that now was the time for one of them to make a move. He would be happy to move anywhere as long as Jo was by his side.

Alex and Jo had always shared an undefined relationship. First and foremost it was friendship. It was about common ground, silent understanding of each other; it was family, security, comfort admiration, respect... the list went on.

Then there was the undeniable attraction. Throughout their whole relationship that surfaced from time to time and it was always intense, hot, smouldering, and passionate. It also always felt like coming home, that sense of complete bliss and contentment. However they were always able to put that on the back burner. The friendship that was something neither of them could or would do without.

So Alex was immediately put on the back foot, when a handsome man opened the door of Jo's apartment, after he had knocked.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Ahh is Jo home?" Alex asked trying to hide his confusion.

"Yeah, hang on. Honey someone is here to see you."

_Honey? Who was this guy?_

"Alex! This is a surprise. Come in." Jo said, with genuine surprise in her voice.

"Umm Hey, sorry I don't want to interrupt." Alex stuttered.

"You're not. Jason, this is my good friend from Seattle Alex, Alex this is my boyfriend Jason." Jo said by way of introduction.

"Hey nice to meet you at last, Jo has told me a lot about you." Jason said as he extended his hand for Alex to shake.

"Yeah you too." Alex replied also shaking the man's hand.

"Can I get you a drink?" Jason asked.

"Yeah why not." Alex said still a little shocked at the ease in which this man moved around Jo's apartment. It was almost like he lived there.

When Jason was out of ear shot, Alex sat down and looked at Jo closely before asking. "How long have you guys been back together?"

"About six weeks now."

"And you didn't want to mention that three weeks ago when we met up in Oregon."

"Well no, I didn't think it was relevant. You asked me to meet you. I agreed and we sorted all of our stuff out. I didn't see any reason to mention Jason and I were back together. It really isn't any of your business."

"None of my business." Alex said quietly looking down at his shoes. He felt like he had been punched in the gut but he knew he had no right to make any claim on Jo.

"I didn't mean for that to sound so harsh, it's just things change, you made that choice for both of us. I had to get on with my life. I couldn't wait for you, for something that may never have happened."

"No of course not. It's just even as my friend you should have told me things had gotten serious with Jason."

"I probably should have. I am sorry. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. I certainly didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Well I guess I should just leave."

"No. Don't do that. Come on Alex, stay I would like it if you got to know Jason. He is a good guy." Jo said smiling.

Alex just nodded his head and agreed, even though the voice in his head was screaming to get the hell out of there. Jason came back with the drinks and they sat in the living room and talked. A short while later Jo left the room to take a phone call, which gave each of the men a chance to size the other one up.

"Listen man, I know you and Jo have been great friends for a long time, but I am the man in her life now, so I think it would be a good idea if you just backed off." Jason said, his tone very direct and stern.

"Well I don't think that is your call to make. You know nothing about our relationship and what it means to either of us, so if I were you I wouldn't be delivering ultimatums. You won't win." Alex replied his eyes not leaving Jason's.

"Oh but I think I will. You back off, minimise your contact with Jo and we will get along fine. If not, I can make sure Jo decides to have nothing more to do with you." Jason said matter of factly.

Alex stared in amazement. Was this guy for real? "You don't know Jo very well if you think you can tell her what to do. Jo is a very independent woman and she makes her own choices. You will have no chance of telling her to do anything let alone who she can and can't be friends with."

"We will see. You want to test me? You go right ahead, I guarantee you will lose."

Jo re-entered the room and the conversation returned to general things. Alex was now convinced that Jo had to get rid of this guy.

Over the next few days while Alex was visiting, he tried to shake the feeling that this guy was going to manipulate Jo. Jason seemed to want to alienate Jo from everyone in her life. One of the female nurses Jo had become friends with called while they were out and when Jo got off the phone, Jason cleverly persuaded Jo that she shouldn't go out with this woman. It was like he didn't want Jo to have anybody in her life other than him.

It was only pure luck that Jason was called in to perform an emergency C-section that Jo was able to take Alex to the airport alone.

"Jo I know you don't believe me, but there is something off with Jason. I think he is bad news."

"Alex please don't. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I am sorry that you came all the way down here expecting us to pick up where we left off, but Alex I couldn't wait around for you. Jason he is a good guy, he cares about me. I want to give it a chance."

"But what about our plans? Plans to open our own practice and be together."

"Do I really need to point out why things are the way they are now? You married someone else. You were the one that changed our plans. I couldn't put my life on hold waiting in the wings for you. That's not fair."

"Look I know that, but this Jason; I just have a bad feeling. He wants me out of your life."

"He doesn't. He told me that he asked you to back off, but that's because he is just feeling insecure and is scared of losing me. He loves me so much. He didn't really mean it. He is fine with the fact we are friends."

"Is that what he told you? That wasn't how the conversation went at all."

"Alex I don't want to talk about it. I am with Jason. You either accept that or I guess we will drift apart. I don't want that to happen, I really don't, you are my family, but I am falling in love with him and he makes me happy."

Alex nodded his head. He had no words, nothing would come out. He loved Jo with all of his heart but right now, he had to get away from her. He nodded his head again, picked up his duffel bag and headed to the check in counter.

"Alex." Jo called after him.

"There's nothing to say Jo. It's my turn to ask for some space." Alex replied and turned to walk to the terminal he needed. He didn't turn back. The thought of looking at Jo again was just too painful.

Alex felt like his heart was breaking. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. Without Jo he felt totally abandoned. This must have been how she felt when he rang to tell her he was marrying Izzie. He needed to get away. He needed some privacy so he could be sick. His stomach was churning and he needed to vomit. Who knew love could have such a strong physical reaction?

Alex just wanted the safety of Seattle. Something he never thought he would ever need.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was a little sad but things will get better...eventually. Please be kind and review!**


	9. Unravelled

**A/N: Thanks again for reading this story.**

**Guest: - Sorry you are right. I need to improve my research for some reason I thought the hospital shooting was the end of season 7 not the end of season 6. So if everyone could just pretend there has been a year pass between the Hospital Shooting and Alex's Heartbreak that will help make this story make sense.**

**This is also my longest chapter to date. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Unravelled**

**Set mid Season 9**

Jo stretched in bed as she then pulled the covers back up around her. Today was her day off, and she couldn't wait to do some exploring of her new city. Alex had finally stopped behaving like a Papa bear and let her out of his sight. Secretly she loved how much he cared about her, loved the way, he protected her and loved that after all of the shit they had been through had finally found their way back to each other. She loved the way he loved her.

"Do you think Robbins would care if I called in sick?" Alex asked as he walked back into their bedroom and thought that being in bed with Jo would be a far better way to spend the day then going to work.

"Mmm well given that she knows I have the day off I somehow doubt she would believe you were sick. Besides they can't be two Ped's doctors down today."

"You just want to get rid of me for the day so you can go shopping or whatever it is you have planned."

"Oh baby, it's not that I want to get rid of you!" Jo smirked before continuing "I just want to find my way around my new city, if that involves a little shopping then I will just make that sacrifice!" she said trying to sound like she was going to be doing such an unpleasant task. "We have the ugliest dinner set ever. I think we can afford a new one."

"What is wrong with it?" Alex asked quite surprised as he walked further into the room.

"I think it belongs back in the eighties. Time to update. Now come over here and give me a kiss and go to work."

"So now you are giving me orders." He said with a smirk as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"No...I."

"Jo, I'm kidding. I love that you are your old self again. I never want you to be scared around me."

"I know." She nodded before adding, "So can I have your car keys?" She asked with a sexy smile.

"Don't think that smile will work on me. You get your pretty little ass out of bed and drive me to work, and then you can have the car keys and the car. Just remember to pick me up at the end of the day."

"Oh you think I have a pretty ass! You are a real sweet talker aren't you?"

"I try." He said as he kissed her again with a little more passion. It didn't take either of them long to go from nothing to desire.

"Maybe you could be like twenty minutes late." Jo mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"I can always blame the traffic." He added as he pulled Jo's tank top over her head.

"Mmm. The traffic can be terrible some days." She agreed, while getting rid of Alex's T-shirt.

They removed the rest of their clothes. Jo's tongue licked at Alex's bottom lip before entering his mouth. Without fail, every time she did this, his heart rate increased and blood flooded south and made him hard.

"Babe..." he muttered as he pulled his lips off hers and began kissing her neck.

Jo ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to get him where she wanted him. She never thought she would enjoy sex again, but with Alex it was always amazing, always incredible and so perfectly right. They fit together like two puzzle pieces in every way, especially physically.

"Alex...please" Jo panted as he continued to tease her, his lips, tongue and mouth pleasuring her breasts while making her so wet and aching between her legs.

Alex always liked to be in control that was who he was, in every facet of his life. But when Jo asked for something he generally caved and gave in. But when the woman you had loved for nine years, begged you to fuck her he lost all control.

She was no longer the fragile bird, he brought home nearly four months ago now. She was a sexy, beautiful woman who had found her own needs and desires again. Jo loved being with Alex and when he pushed the first part of himself into her, she felt immense pleasure and moaned loudly, he moved ever so slowly, enough to heighten both of their arousal.

When Jo tightened her legs, now around his waist, the pressure was driving them both to dizzying heights. Alex pushed hard and fast the rest of the way inside of Jo. There was now no gap between them. They moved together in perfect rhythm.

"You feel so good..." Alex muttered as he continued to move in and out of her.

"Mmm don't stop." Was her reply.

"I can feel you're close, look at me." Alex said.

From the first time he had seen her looking into his eyes when she climaxed, he was addicted to that sight. He asked her to look at him every time she orgasmed so he could not only feel her body shudder because of him, but he could see the bliss and fire at the same time in her eyes.

When Alex had asked Jo to do this the first time she had never felt so vulnerable. Not that she wasn't totally exposed to him at that time, but to stare straight into his equally lust filled eyes was startling and left you completely bare. You had nowhere to hide. He could see everything in those brief moments as her body released because of him.

"Yes" She said, as she opened her eyes and held his gaze for those intense few moments while her orgasm took her. He placed his hands on either side of her face caressing her gently as he watched her come. As soon as she had finished he allowed himself to spill all of himself into her.

He lay next to her pulling her onto his chest.

"I love you Alex." She said and kissed his chest.

"I love you too." He replied easily kissing the top of her head.

They lay together in silence basking in the afterglow of their orgasmic bliss.

"I have never been so happy Alex. I need you to know that."

He turned his head and looked at her. "Me too." He kissed her softly. "But if I don't get to work I am going to stuff up the surgical roster today."

"Mmm I wish you could stay here. I don't want to go out now. I just want to stay here, with you all day." She said sitting up behind him as he sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her hands over his back and around to his chest.

"Don't, if you keep doing that, I won't..."He finished as Jo's hands had moved between his legs and began to rub him. She loved the feel of him. How he went from soft to hard so quickly.

"I promise I will make it worth it." She whispered huskily into his ear as she continued to move her hands on him, while she sucked and kissed the side of his neck and rubbed her breasts along his back.

"I have no doubt...but..."

Jo increased the pressure of her hands and moved slightly so she could take his lips with hers. She kissed him hard and moved her tongue into his mouth.

"Fuck Jo...you really...don't...play fair." He managed to say.

"I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you."

"You don't. I am yours." He whispered as she continued to bring him closer to another orgasm.

Just as she could feel Alex getting closer she moved and knelt down in front of him and took him in her mouth. She also looked up at him as he looked down at her when he climaxed into her warm mouth.

Just as he pulled Jo up into his arms and began to kiss her passionately his phone started ringing.

Jo pulled away and looked at his phone.

"Ignore it." Was all he said as he kept kissing her?

"You can't. It is going to be the hospital."

"Damn it." He said knowing Jo was right.

Jo moved out of his lap and he reached for the phone.

"Karev" He barked into it.

"Where the hell are you?" Owen Hunt asked.

"I'm running late, what's wrong."

"You need to get in here now. Meet me in the ER." Owen said before hanging up.

"Jo I'm sorry I have to go."

"I know. Sorry I shouldn't have kept you."

"Oh please like I was complaining. Besides I am not the only Ped's doctor on staff, they can call someone else to the ER."

Jo quickly got out of bed and jumped in for the quickest of showers, just to wash the smell of sex off her and got changed.

"You ready?" She asked as she came downstairs putting her jacket on.

"You still want the car?" He asked.

"Well if I can't have you all to myself I will take myself around Seattle and do a little exploring. Maybe see where Kurt Cobain lived."

"You liked Nirvana?" He asked as they walked out the front door.

"Didn't every angsty teenager?" Was her reply.

Alex laughed and shook his head. "How did I not know that? You are full of surprises."

"Girls gotta have some secrets. I like to keep you on your toes." She smiled back as she got in the driver's seat.

"Yeah well I wouldn't want that particular secret getting out either. They were so lame."

"I think we have a problem. If you are going to label the best band in the world as lame then I don't think this is going to work." Jo said teasing him.

'No probably not. I mean everybody knows U2 are the best band in the world." Alex countered.

"Oh now who is being lame." Jo bantered back.

"Shut up and just drive." He laughed.

Jo dropped Alex off at work and promised to come back and pick him up when he called to let her know he was done for the day. Alex leant back into the car and kissed her. God it felt good to be able to do that again. Jo too felt good, safe and content. She was back with the man she had always loved and everything was falling into place perfectly.

She drove into the city centre, found a car parking space and proceeded to wander around her new city. As she spent the first few months after her move to Seattle not leaving Alex's house everything was new to her. Jo felt it was important to discover some things on her own.

Although it has been really nice of Alex's friends Meredith and Cristina to take her to some of the places Alex had no idea about They showed her hairdressers, beauty therapists, cafes and some department stores. Alex's idea of home wares usually involved someone giving him them.

She laughed to herself just thinking of his face when he saw not only the new dinner set, but the new cutlery, cookware, towels, linen, pillows and vases. She knew he would pretend to be annoyed, saying they didn't need any of it, but would secretly like that the house he had was being transformed into a comfortable safe home for both of them. She had also bought a copy of "Nevermind" by Nirvana to have in his car CD player. As "Smells like Teen Spirit" blasted through the car, Jo smiled.

Jo's smile left her face as soon as Alex got in the car though. Something about the way he looked made her stomach do somersaults. The look in his eyes that evening, made her believe once again they were about to face another hurdle. She shut the music off and they had driven the way home in silence.

"Izzie was admitted today." Alex said quietly when they arrived home.

"Has her cancer returned?" Jo asked holding her breath.

"Yeah. It's been back for a little while. She has come back to Seattle to die."

"Oh God Alex I'm sorry."

"Yeah." He agreed, pulling Jo into his arms.

"What are you going to do?" Jo asked.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't have long to live, maybe four or five months. Meredith has her hands full, and well Cristina she is still angry and wants nothing to do with Izzie. "

"So that leaves you." Jo finished for him.

"Yeah."

"You have to be there for her Alex. She is dying and alone, what else can you do?"

"She has asked if she can come and live here with me. I know it's a lot to ask Jo..."

"Do you still love her?" Jo had to ask.

"No. I care about her. She hurt me, but yeah I still feel something for her. It's not how I feel about you though. I am in love with you. You're the one I want to be with, you know that." He added the last bit, his voice thick with concern.

"Then I will move out, and Izzie can move in. We put us on hold for a little while. "

She may not be an angsty teen anymore but the lyrics of Nirvana's music made sense to her just as much now as they did then.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please be kind and review!**


	10. Emergency Call

**A/N: Wow I don't really know what to say about all the reviews I received. I am fine with Constructive Criticism and I am totally okay with reviews saying they think my writing is Out of Character. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. What I find a little unfair is people who write under "guest". For example one guest reviewer said:  
**

**What that actual f is wrong with people here? No one can express an opinion? Do you even know what a review is? It could be positive or negative in case you didn't know. Plus, I don't see anything brilliant except ooc & explicit writing. And it's the author's choice to contact with people in reviews not random ppl insulting other people for their opinion! Jeez**

**If it is in fact "the authors choice to contact with people in reviews." then do so under a pen name so I am able to reply privately. **

**Anyway enough of that. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Emergency Call**

**Set at the end of Season 8 **

The Administration staff went through Jo's file.

"Thank God." One of them said as she found an emergency contact number.

She rang the number and a rather gruff man replied on the end of the phone.

"Karev."

"Mr Karev, my name is Julie I am calling from St Ambrose hospital."

At hearing that Alex gripped his phone a little tighter. "What's happened to Jo?" He managed to get out.

"I am afraid Doctor Jo sorry I mean Doctor Wilson has been injured quite badly and is in the ICU. You are listed as her emergency contact."

"How serious? What happened?" He said trying to remain calm.

"Look it's pretty serious. She was allegedly beaten by her boyfriend. We have her in an induced coma, at the moment..."

"What?" He whispered in shock.

"I'm sorry Mr Karev to be the one telling you this..."

"What the fuck happened? Is she going to be okay? Is the asshole in custody?" Alex was furious, he knew Jason was bad news, he had known it the first and only time he met him. The way Jason ordered him to stay away from Jo, the way he discouraged Jo from being friends with a female co-worker. Alex knew he was trouble. There was no time to think about that now.

"It won't do any good to get all worked up. I think you should get here as soon as you can. The doctors will be able to give you more information when you get here."

"Tell Jo, I am on my way."

"She isn't conscious Mr Karev. She won't hear that."

"It's Doctor Karev and I am asking you to tell her I am on my way. Just do it." He said before hanging up.

He knew his timing sucked with Arizona out after the plane crash, he had agreed to stay on to help out, but Jo being injured and in the ICU took precedence over everything. He had to get on the first plane to Santa Monica.

Alex did what had to be done, told the Chief he had a family emergency to take care of, went home packed an overnight bag, he would buy stuff if he was going to stay longer. He then made his way to the airport and got on the first available flight.

He instructed the cab to take him straight to St Ambrose hospital; he would worry about where he would stay after that. Well it didn't really matter because he had no plans of leaving Jo's side. God she had to be okay. He had made mistakes, where Jo was concerned, he knew he had hurt her, Hell they had hurt each other, but underneath all of that, he loved her. When it was all said and done it boiled down to that simple fact. He loved her.

Anyone who dared to hurt her would feel his wrath. Once he saw Jo for himself, had sat with her, held her hand, assessed her injuries he would then decide how he would deal with Jason. There was no way the Police would handle it in any way that Alex would find satisfactory. He wanted the guy to feel pain.

He walked into the ICU and his breath hitched. _FUCK!_ He had seen his mother beaten up so many times, he had seen women beaten through his time in the foster care system and women who had come into the ER, but he couldn't believe how bad Jo's injuries were. It wasn't any surprise she was in an induced coma. Her body needed to heal.

Alex sat by her bedside and picked up her hand, it was grazed, he smiled slightly, Jo had put up a fight. His smile soon faded again when he looked at her head that was bandaged, and her eyes that were black and bruised. The cuts on her face, her bloodied and swollen lips and jaw. All of it just left him numb. Right now his brain was catching up with what his eyes were seeing. He went out to the nurse's desk, and asked to see her chart. Of course they didn't just hand it over, but after he explained he was a Doctor, they eventually did.

Jo's injuries were extensive that was obvious but to see them written up in black and white that was another thing altogether. A cut and large bump on her head, a dislocated shoulder, dislocated hip and broken ankle that was just the right hand side of her body. Apparently that was due to the way she had fallen after the blow to the left hand side of her face. The left hand side of her body received a fractured cheekbone and jaw due to the punch Jason inflicted. Then after she had fallen, three ribs were broken on her left hand side from where he kicked her while she began to lose consciousness.

Alex's grip on the chart was getting tighter and tighter as he continued reading. The numbness was beginning to leave him as his blood was now starting to boil. All he wanted to do was punch something, anything, preferably Jason Meyers face. It was just as well at that time Jo's Doctor arrived.

"Hello, you must be Alex Karev. I have been hoping to see you. Doctor James Peterson." He said extending his hand.

"Yeah." Alex said shaking James hand. "So what can you tell me?" Alex asked.

"Jo's lucky her neighbour called when she did. I hate to think what would have happened if Jo had been unseen to for much longer. Look as you can see from the chart, her injuries are extensive. I mean she is going to wake up and I do expect a full recovery but as for how long that recovery will take, I couldn't tell you. She has a long road ahead of her, I'm afraid, both physically and psychologically."

"Brain damage?" Alex asked.

"I can't be sure at this stage. Doctor Amelia Shepherd, she is our Neurosurgeon, has done extensive testing and her brain activity looks fine. Jo fell and hit her head on the side of the bathtub in her apartment. It is just a strong concussion. Her other injuries though...they are some of the worst I've seen. That is why we have her in the induced coma. Her body is in shock and needs to recover."

"Jesus. I just can't believe it." Alex said as he sat back down and took Jo's hand.

"She fought pretty hard I think, her knuckles are grazed quite badly and we were able to get skin samples from under her nails. Also some hair from the attacker was found." James said before he had to deliver the news that wasn't in the chart.

"Good, you got the Police to do a DNA test of that scum-bag Jason Meyers." Alex said never taking his eyes of Jo.

"Alex, the reason that was done, was because Jo was sexually assaulted as well. Our best guess is he tried that first and she fought him off until he beat her senseless."

Alex sat in silence, unable to process what he had just heard. He was unable to imagine how terrified Jo must have been during that time.

"Umm there was no mention of that in the chart?"Alex said just hoping what the Doctor had said wasn't true.

"Yes. That was done deliberately. The information regarding that is in a separate file and locked away, only for the Gynaecologist and myself as the treating Trauma Specialist, to see. As you can imagine; with Jo being on staff here we did not want everyone to have access to that sensitive information. Of course as you are her Emergency Contact or Next of Kin you have every right to know."

"Have they got him?" Alex asked still not taking his eyes off Jo. The thought of what she went through, made him want to throw up.

"Yes. He has been charged; he pleaded guilty and is in prison at the moment awaiting trial."

Alex just nodded his head. "How bad are her internal injuries because of the...assault?" Alex couldn't bring himself to say the words sexual assault, let alone the word rape. "Will she be able to have children? Jo really wants to have kids one day." Alex still never took his eyes of Jo, he knew he wasn't ready to read the locked file but he needed to know some details of the attack now.

"Internally she has required quite a lot of vaginal stitches. But there was only minimal to no damage further inside. From all of our testing, it would appear he didn't manage to penetrate too deeply, the seaman found was localised to just inside the vagina. I see no reason why Jo can't fall pregnant when the time arises." James said trying to keep emotion out of his own voice.

"Jesus Christ!" Alex muttered. "She fought him off." Alex said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah that's what we think; well that is what the medical evidence suggests. Look Jo is one of us, Cooper Freedman is lost without her. Jo is his resident Paediatric doctor, I'm sure he will be in any time now. He comes and checks in at least twice a day." James said.

"I'm glad Jo has friends here. People that care about her. I am here now and I am not going anywhere until she is ready to leave hospital. So I need to be informed about everything regarding her care, and anything to do with the Police. I want that bastard to rot in jail for a very long time for this."

"Of course. Look here is my private cell number, call me any time. Like I said Jo is one of us and we care about her. I am glad you are here. I will organize a cot to be brought in for you while you are staying. I assume you don't plan on leaving?" James said.

"You assume right. Thanks James, for everything."

"You're welcome." James said as he left the room.

"Jo, baby I am so sorry. I wish I could do something. I want to take away all of what has happened to you." Alex said quietly, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.

Alex left the room and got himself a strong black coffee, when the nurse came in to check Jo's vitals, change her IV bag of fluids and change her bandages. On his return he sat bedside once again, running his fingers over her grazed knuckles.

"This can't be it for us Jo. You have to wake up, you have to get well. We have all these plans, you can't leave me now. I won't survive, I need you." Alex said, lightly touching her face.

"I've been thinking and once you are out of here, I want you to come to Seattle, you can live with me, like we always planned. I am sure you can get a job with me and if not well we can open that kick ass Medical Practice we always talked about. With the two best Ped's Surgeons we will be so busy and have enough money; that we will be able to do all the pro-bono work you want. Anywhere, we can go anywhere you want." Alex finished as he sat back quietly, thinking about the future, well thinking about Jo getting over what she had been through.

"Come on Princess I will do anything, anything if you come back to me."

Alex held Jo's hand and played with her fingers. He could feel his own heartbeat slow as he did this. Just having that small contact with her re-assured him that she would pull through. He continued to sit with her, never letting go of her hand. She was in there. She had to know he would never leave her. Not again.

A few days later the Doctors all consulted together and decided it was time to bring Jo out of her coma and see how she coped.

Jo opened her eyes and blinked. She had a blinding headache and she could see Cooper, James, Amelia and Alex all looking at her. Everything came rushing back to her. Jo's eyes were wild and panic had set in; as she could feel herself want to scream but nothing would come out.

"Jo, it's okay, you are going to be just fine." James said.

Jo's eyes moved to Alex and she reached for his hand. He took it and smiled.

"About time you woke up Princess. I might need to change that name to Sleeping Beauty." Alex said as relief washed over his face.

"Alex...Jason...you were...right."

"We don't need to talk about that now. You are awake and you are going to be fine and I am staying here with you until you are ready to leave hospital okay. You had all of your friends here worried sick."

"Thirsty." Jo said trying to sit up.

"Amelia?" James asked.

"Sure, she can have some ice chips for now, perhaps a half glass of water. I can't see anything wrong neurologically. "

"Thanks." Alex said handing Jo a glass with some ice chips in it with a little water.

"No problem. We will all be back to check on you later." James said.

"Hurry up and get out of there, the kids miss you and they like you better than me. So I need you." Cooper said with a warm relieved smile as he left after James and Amelia.

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"Stop that shit right now. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have listened." She said with a raspy voice.

"Hey what you need is rest, so let's talk about something else. Like how come you never told me you have friends? You always said you didn't have any and I turn up here and you have a lot."

"Don't be jealous." She said smiling.

"I'm not. But I'm still your best friend right." He said smirking.

"Of course." Jo replied squeezing Alex's hand before she closed her eyes again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Of course I have no medical training or knowledge so please forgive any errors**


	11. Recovery

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Recovery**

**Set just before Season 9 a continuation of Chapter 10 – Emergency call.**

Jo's recovery was slow and at times painful. Alex had organised to have three weeks leave to stay in Santa Monica with her. After that, he would organize to spend as much time as he could between his work responsibilities and his need to be with Jo.

Alex was feeling a little better now that Jo's hip; shoulder and ankle were showing signs of improvement. When she was ready he would recommend that Jackson do the work on her cheek bone and jaw. But for the moment the bruising and swelling were far too great to be worrying about that.

As for her three broken ribs, only wrapping in bandages and time could heal those. Besides the rape, Alex's anger was focused on the fact that a man or anyone for that matter, could kick someone so violently while they were lying on the ground nearly unconscious and breaking their ribs. It was beyond him. It still made his blood boil when he re-wrapped Jo's ribs after a shower.

"Jo, when are you getting out of here? Patrick Evans wants to come down and visit you. He is really upset that you are not his Doctor at the moment. Apparently you are much "cooler" then I am." Cooper said, trying to lift Jo's spirits.

"How is he doing?" Jo asked from the chair she was sitting in.

"Honestly not so great, he isn't responding to the chemo."

"Damn. I was really hopeful this time. Perhaps when some of this bruising goes down he could come and visit. Or better yet why don't I take a trip up to the Ped's ward."

"Ah Jo I don't think that is a good idea." Alex said giving Jo's boss a glare that if looks could kill Cooper would most definitely be dead.

"Why? I'm getting better every day, my pain meds have been reduced I'm on the walking frame now and not the wheel chair." Jo said directly to Alex.

"Look Jo I think Alex is right. It will be too much. Besides you don't want to scare the kids off by being unwell yourself." Cooper said acknowledging Alex's concerns.

"Oh Cooper not you too. I need one of you on my side. Between James, Amelia, Violet and Alex I thought you were on my side. I thought you wanted me back on deck."

"I do. Believe me; I don't think I truly appreciated just how much I relied on you. But James, Amelia and Violet are only interested in your health and getting you back to your best so you can come back to work. And Alex here well, I'm still trying to work that one out but he is very scary and obviously is your own personal body guard. So I'm not going to mess with that. Besides Charlotte will have my balls if I get you back to work to early."

"Doctor King has been in to see me a few times. She has been very kind. She was the one that organized for Violet to see me."

"Charlotte knows a lot about what you have been through. Look I better get back. I will tell Patrick that you are doing better and will be back to see him soon."

"Thanks Coop. I appreciate it." Jo said as he left.

"You have so many people that care about you. Tell me about Charlotte and Violet." Alex asked.

"Charlotte well Doctor King is the Chief of staff and also Cooper's wife. She was attacked by a deranged patient and was raped and beaten. She doesn't or hasn't told many people, but she came to me while you went back to Seattle to organise your leave, and told me about her experience. She was the one that encouraged me to open up to Violet."

"Violet is the Therapist?" Alex asked.

"Yes. It's been hard but I am making some progress. I just feel so stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah like why didn't I see his controlling behaviour? Why didn't I see any of this happening? I am a smart woman, how did I stay with him for so long? I mean Jesus I lived on the streets, in and out of Foster homes I know the signs. Why didn't I listen to them?"

"Jo, none of this is your fault. You know that. All of that is on him. You are a smart woman and as a smart woman you know this shit you are talking right now is just that...Shit. So I need you to stop it. It isn't going to help you, blaming yourself when it is not your fault. Please you have to understand that, surely."

"Yeah I do, but I should have gotten out earlier."

"You told me once you were falling in love with him. Being in love with someone and being frightened of them at the same time is a hard thing to deal with."

"Are you talking from experience?"

"Of course I am. I loved my dad, but he scared the crap out of me. I loved my mom, but she scared me too. Seeing your mom waving a knife around, screaming that she wanted to kill you was terrifying. But to be in love with a man who you were sleeping with and having that man, dictate who you could and couldn't see or be friends with must have been awful. Then to have it escalate into a situation where he physically and sexually hurt you because you didn't do something that he approved of just must have been..." Alex stopped. He was no longer angry with Jason, well he was but his main concern now was that Jo was blaming herself for something that was not her fault.

"Alex..." Jo said taking Alex's hand, playing with his fingers. "I know everything you are saying is true. I do. I just need time to convince myself of it. That is what Violet is helping me with. I promise I am going to get better, I am going to be fine and if it wasn't for you being here it would make it so much harder." She said not letting go of his hand.

"I just can't imagine what that must have been like for you. I can't quite get my head around it. I just don't know how he could hit you and force himself on you like that."

"Alex... Do you think you might want to talk to Violet? Don't look at me like that. I know what you are thinking, but what happened to me affected you too. You had to sit here for days watching me in an induced coma, and then you had to sit by and watch all kinds of procedures done on me. You had to deal with the police, see graphic photographs, go to court and give a victims impact statement. All I'm saying is one or two sessions with Violet might be a good idea. If you don't want to talk to a woman Sheldon works in the same practice. He might be a better fit for you."

"Mmm maybe." Alex mumbled to himself.

**Two Months Later**

Alex opened his front door and led Jo in. She hadn't been to his place since the Hospital shooting nearly two years earlier. Jo walked gingerly as her body still ached and would do for some time. She was on the mend now, especially since she would be staying with Alex. If it were possible for her to feel safe at all it was when she was with Alex.

He had no-one living with him at the moment. He wanted Jo to recover and feel safe without prying eyes. In time he was happy to introduce his Seattle friends to his best friend, but right now, it wasn't the time. Alex helped Jo up the stairs and showed her to Meredith's old room. Alex had figured it was the nicest room and still looked a little girly. He had bought new linen and blankets and made the room up before he went back to Santa Monica to pick Jo up from the hospital...and for good. She would never return to California. She had made it very clear.

Right now whatever it was Jo wanted he was prepared to do. He had been so frightened he was going to lose her that he couldn't think straight. Now she was home with him, he wasn't letting her out of his sight. Not for a long time anyway.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Alex asked.

"No I'm good. I wouldn't mind having a lay down though."

"Sure, I'll help you up the stairs."

"Thanks." She replied smiling.

"This is Meredith's old room. I think it's the nicest one." Alex explained as he led her into the room.

"But why aren't I sleeping in your room? With you." Jo asked as she turned around to look at him.

"James said you needed some space and this room is the nicest."

"Oh... yeah sure of course. Sorry." Jo said as she went and sat on the edge of the bed.

Alex left Jo to sleep but something was nagging him in the back of his mind. He couldn't quite understand why Jo looked so dejected when he gave her a room of her own. An hour later he made a call to Violet Turner.

"Alex it's pretty simple. Jo feels like she is unwanted. By you not wanting her to sleep in the same bed as her has basically re-in forced to her that she is undesirable or as she likes to say unworthy."

"But that's not true. I just didn't think she would want me to be so close to her. I mean sex is something that isn't important and I would never do that. I mean it is not something on the agenda until she tells me she is ready. I just thought sleeping in the same bed would be too much for her. She still flinches when I touch her arm sometimes."

"Unfortunately that is just an automatic response at the moment and it will improve in time and with follow up counselling. Jo has huge abandonment issues. This attack from Jason has brought all of them back to the surface. All I can suggest is that perhaps you go and lay next to her and over the next few days talk to her about it. She will open up to you. Convince her you care and that you are more than happy to sleep next to her."

"Okay. I am glad I called, I would never have figured that out."

"You're a surgeon you aren't meant to figure that stuff out." Violet said with a small laugh.

Alex thought about what Violet had said and it really did make sense. He walked upstairs and lay down next to her. He took her hand in his.

"You came back." Jo said.

"Well I just thought maybe you might want some company. If you want me to and I mean only if it's what you want, I can sleep in here too."

"Please." Jo said as she moved closer to snuggle into Alex's arms.

Safe and secure at last.

* * *

**A/N Thanks again for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
